Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $6.1\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$41$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${6.1\%} \times {\$41} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6.1\%$ is equivalent to $6.1 \div 100$ $6.1 \div 100 = 0.061$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.061$ $\times$ $$41$ = $$2.50$ You would pay $$2.50$ in sales tax.